Dearest Friend
by Haikeria
Summary: "I never regret saving you, Sheba..." "No...Why did you do that?" "Be...Cause...I...It was my own will..." She could sense her life slowly escaping from her. "NO!" "I'm sorry...Sheba...Everyone..." And a mysterious girl breathed her last breathe before her rukhs completely became the world's will, joining Solomon. Now, its in the new world, and the girl is reborn to save THIS world
1. Prologue I - Alma Torran's Girl

_**Dearest Friend || Prologue I - Alma Torran's Girl:**_

* * *

**Eight hundred years have passed since Ill Ilah gave 'Magic' to humanity. However, the plan to create 'Alma Torran' was put on hold, and the magicians forgot about their noble intentions and they began to tyrannize the other species with the support of the overwhelming powers of magic.**

"Kashira, take the reins!" A young male's voice yelled. "Wahid! Setta! Go and reinforce the right wing!" He yelled."Falan! Arba! Follow Wahid and others' lead and break through the central gate!" The male yelled, pointing to several different directions in front of them.

"Yes, young master!" A young girl cried back, running into the chaotic scenery in front of her.

"Yes sir!" Others cried out, quickly dashing towards the place where their young master had pointed.

They all slashed and defended with their staff, successfully achieving their master's goals.

"Dammit . . . It's those fucking 'Daeif' who go against the will of God!" One of the soldiers said in anger.

However, that soldier was soon thrown way back due to magic casted by Wahid.

"YOU ARE THE ONES WHO GO AGAINST THE GOD'S WILL!" He cried out, smirking.

"These fanatics are not cool at all." Setta said, fixing his glasses.

"They are nothing more than earnest idiots who are easy manipulate, aru." Falan said, sticking her tongue out.

"Ahahahaha! Your words are really true, Falan-san!" The young girl, who was ordered before to take the reins merrily said, laughing.

"Mou, Kashira-chan! How many times do I have to say to you to call me as 'nee-chan,' aru!" Falan said, playfully glaring the adorable young girl.

Kashira blinked in awkwardness as her name came out in such familiarity.

"Maa . . . I can't. You guys are all my saviors. You guys saved me from the nightmare, 2 years ago." Kashira said, smiling nervously and scratching her cheeks.

All of her senses would be on sharp guard as she even thought about the place where she was used an a tool of experiment.

* * *

_" . . . Do that fucking experiment on me again, and I kill myself. Bastards." A girl harshly said, with venomous voice and hateful iris that seemed to pierce through several man with white robes, and white cloth covering their faces. _

_It was Kashira from 2 years ago. Her year was only 10, and she seemed to speak curse words decently. _

_She had her staff close to her neck, and her staff was glowing red in a dangerous manner - it flickered and constantly touched her neck, causing her skin to burn bit by bit. _

_Kashira's staff was a normal and simple golden staff. Gold circle with vines spreading out were decoration and at the middle, there was the gem that highlighted the whole Staff. That part was also where it seemed the most eerie and powerful - it had a beautiful shade of royal blue, with white streak of lines swerving in, creating an somewhat creepy eye shape and other mysterious characters. _

_"Are you going to kill yourself? How absurd." A man, smiling ever so slyly said, approaching to her. The brunette pushed her staff closer to her neck - the staff actually pierced through Kashira a bit, drawing out blood. _

_Kashira didn't flinch. She didn't even showed her pain. _

_"You think I can't kill myself?" She said, flashing them an equally sly, smug smile._

_All the man flinched slightly, except for the man who had mocked her before. _

_His sly smile only deepened as he saw the vines that he had casted before slowly and quietly roping around Kashira's staff. _

"_Kashira, honey, you are sometimes just so idiotic." The man said. Kashira flinched and said. _

_"What?" _

_As the vines firmly coiled itself around the staff, the man quickly brought down his staff to the ground, creating an earthquake like vibration. _

_"?!"_

_Surprised, Kashira dropped her staff down, and using this chance, all of the mans that surrounded her chanted something with their staffs. _

_"Dda Tishicha." _

_Bloody red magic circle appeared beneath Kashira as vast amount of unknown words and phrases bound her like a chain. Kashira spitted out an agonized cry of pain, as the words chained her harder and harder. _

_"Ahal Soymudar." The man chanted again, making Kashira's eyes widen in shock as no sounds came out from her mouth. She couldn't speak._

_"Anyualn." They chanted lastly, as Kashira's body went rigid and she felt to the ground with a weak, thump. _

* * *

" . . . Don't think about that." Setta said, watching Kashira in a worrying manner, making Kashira snap out of her flashback.

"Yea! Just forget about that stupid brat and that stupid place!" Wahid said, swinging an arm around Kashira who smiled brightly in gratefulness.

"Hai!"

"Are you done with side conversations? Young master, Ithnan, and Ugo! You go ahead!" Arba smiled doubtfully and shouted to the three waiting members.

Ithnan quickly flew towards the broken and torn apart gate with Ugo and young master, but was soon blocked by rest of the surviving soldiers who staggered towards the gate, raising their spears high in a threatening manner.

"Ramz!" Ithnan shouted, blasting multiple lightnings to the foe.

Electric sounds came from the tip of Ithnan's staff and soon blasted fearsome streaks of lightnings to the foe, knocking all of them out in an instant.

"Alright . . . Let's go steal the 'Divine Staffs'!" The young master shouted. "Kashira, follow us!" He said, quickly flying into the gate and soaring high up to the sky before other soldiers blocked their way.

"E-Ehh?!" Kashira exclaimed, surprised.

"What are you hesitating? Hurry up and follow young master!" Arba, Falan, Setta, and Wahid smiled and urged her to follow their master.

"!" Kashira's eyes widened before she smilied, quickly running into the fallen gate, only to be running into few other soldiers blocking her way.

"Kashira!" Ugo and Ithnan, Arba and Setta said, worried.

Kashira flashed a smug smile, just like the one 2 years ago.

"How dare you block my way." She said, leaning against her staff and glaring at them in an intimidating way. The soldiers flinch in fear as Kahira slowly stood on her two legs, holding her staff up towards the soldiers.

" . . . Tyibe de." She said quietly.

All of the Divine Staff's eyes widened as they quickly created a strong Borg around them, also covering their eyes with their hands.

Blinding ray of light shone upon the whole battlefield, making bloodcurdling scream come out from the soldiers chapped lips.

Three second seemed like 3 hours. As the light dimmed, the whole battlefield were filled with no one. Only trails of blood and few living organisms other than human were standing there, with the Gunud standing there all alone, weak and pathetic.

"Ah . . . ! Oh no . . . I used this magic again!" Kashira said, her eyes widening in shock.

"Hora Kashira! I thought I banned you using this magic!" Solomon said, after all of the Borgs that surrounded the wielder of the Divine Staffs disappeared.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-Gomen nasai!" Kashira said, bowing down, ashamed of herself, not being able to control her anger again.

_'Though, good thing I used this magic . . . I would have made young master, Ugo, Falan, and all other friends including the non-human species disappear in once if I had used much more deadlier one.'_ Kashira thought to herself half ashamed, half relieved.

However, remembering her order, Kashira snapped her head back up and quickly used her gravity magic, catching up with the three waiting figures on the sky.

"Gomen nasai!" She said again, quickly apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing? Let's go!" Ugo said, pulling Kashira.

"Yup, it's that bastard's fault. At least if was a good things that that magic could kill only the ones that you desired." Ithnan said.

Kashira smiled warmly again, speeding up.

They quickly reached to the top and started running to specific rooms, with Kashira leading. Alas, they couldn't find a single human who were alive in the room that they have went to.

"Dang it . . . Were we late . . . ?" Kashira muttered to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. Soon, they reached to the door and Kashira kicked it open, revealing a weak, young girl was standing, relying on her staff.

_'Finally, someone has come . . . From the heavens to see me . . . But my eyes are all blurry . . . I cannot see well.' _The girl inside them room thought to herself as she looked up.

"A girl . . . ?" Kashira trailed off, unconsciously going towards the girl.

"The people in the other power rooms had died." Ithnan said.

"She is a magician that exists only for the 'Divine Staff' to be functional." Ugo said.

"The 'Divine Staff' is powerful, but it receives too much magoi from Ill Ilah, that's why it consumes the life of its owner. She is just expendable to those fucking geezers outside." Ithnan said.

"Yup, and this little girl is at her limit." Ugo said, cautious.

"Heh . . . " Kashira said again, going closer to the wall that the little girl had casted, spending almost all of her magoi. The young teenager followed Kashira behind.

"H-Hey!" Ugo and Ithnan shouted as their master and his closest subordinate got closer to the girl.

"Kashira, you can do this, right?" The he asked Kashira.

"Yes. You know that my staff is peculiar. But please lend me some powers!" Kashira playfully said. He nodded and smiled gently. Kashira gently held her staff with her left hand as Solomon's right hand close around her, grasping the staff with much more power.

Kashira muttered something to herself as her staff started to glow in an eerie manner, slowly spreading towards Kashira and Solomon's body.

" . . .?" The weak, young girl looked up, as she felt something invade her wall.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?!" Ugo and Ithnan both shouted in anxiety as Kashira's hand easily went through the barrier. Her young master held her hand close, constantly supporting her.

Soon the wall had enough hole for them to enter and the young master reached his hand out, going into the girl's Borg.

"!?"

"The ones you wish to meet will not come." He said, pulling her arms with his left hand.

"Come with us if you want to live!" Kashira said, warmly smiling and reaching her hand to the little girl.

"Who . . . Are . . . You . . . ?" The girl asked.

Kashira and her young master smiled again.

"Solomon." He said.

"Kashira." The brunette said in unison with Solomon.

* * *

**The magicians built the so called 'Gunud' in other species' territory. From there, they activated a magic related to the realization of self-awareness, and stole their thoughts. After they stole the intelligence of non-human species, they made them follow their orders. **

*CRUMBLE*

The Gunud broke down, with Solomon and the others breaking it, the non-human species regained their mind, and looked up, facing Solomon and his 61 Divine Staff wielders

Solomon stood in front a flying turban and Kashira stood next to him, holding the little girl's hand that was covering her body with a large cloth. Falan, Arba, Wahid, Setta, Ithnan, and Ugo stood behind Kashira and Solomon, followed by other Divine Staff wielders.

"Well now, we are the ones who dislike the magician's orthodox, and escaped from the great church government." Solomon said to the non-human species.

Kashira smiled warmly and cried out.

"We are the 'Resistance'!"

* * *

Inside the bar was very noisy. The girl sat in the corner, observing all the people that had sav- I mean kidnapped her.

_'What is this place . . . It's so lively . . . And who are these people?'_ She thought to herself.

However, she flinched when Wahid roared. "FOOD! I WANT FOOD! BRING ME FOOD!"

As soon as foods came out, Wahid laughed and started to devour the food.

"I got so hungry that I was going to burn those dogs from the orthodox to a crisp and eat them! Fuahahahahahaha!" Wahid yelled.

Setta looked at Wahid, displeased. "Your hunger is not cool." He said. "If you did that, the beautiful balance of your muscles would not be maintained."

Ugo and Ithnan were sitting together, with Falan in between Wahid and Setta.

Ithnan was drinking alcohol and he was complaining about what had happened before.

"Ugo~ Why won't you fight on your own every single day? You always hide behind me or Solomon~" He said, pushing his other hand to Ugo's jaws.

Ugo smiled half carelessly and half apologetically. "Well . . . You know . . . I am a specialist in exploiting situations . . . Besides, your lightning magic is really cool, you know!" Ugo said.

"Don't try to flatter with me!" Ithnan said.

"Everyone of them is the same, aru. They are all sweaty and stinking men, aru." Falan said, yawning boringly.

"What did you say, you fucking girl?!" Wahid yelled at Falan, with mouthful of foods.

"You got a problem, aru!? Want me to make you never touch my breasts anymore, aru!?" Falan yelled back, clearing bickering with her husband.

Shocked at Falan's counterattack, Wahid stuttered.

"E-Eh!?"

. . . And on the next side, Setta, Ithnan, and Ugo were talking again.

"Your lightning attacks were so cool today, brother." Setta said, fixing his glasses again.

Ithnan blushed. "You idiot, stop that!" He said, but his face and his words weren't matching - he looked proud and embarrassed at the same time.

" . . . Ithnan, aren't you reacting differently from when I praised you? Eh?" Ugo said, sweat-dropping.

_' . . . It seems like they are enjoying themselves . . . '_ The girl on the opposite side thought to herself as she quietly observed the crowd of people who were talking and laughing loudly.

_' . . . But is this alright? This is the first time I'm seeing people become so feisty even though it's not even 'Sharagan'.'_ She thought to herself continuously, not even listening to the words that the women next to her was saying.

"-Hey you, are you listening to me?"

"!" The girl flinched and quickly snapped out of her thought.

"Oh sorry, it wasn't my intention to frighten you. Now . . . What was your name?" The woman asked the girl kindly.

Calmed down, the girl answered back. "I'm Sheba. Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Arba. A servant of the young master, Solomon!" Arba introduced herself, pointing to a lightly smirking Solomon.

"You mean 'former servant.' I am not a young master anymore." Solomon said.

"Sorry, this person IS Solomon. He is our leader, as I just said." Arba countered Solomon's words back. "And this is Kashira, our cute little follower. I believe she is the same age as you!" Arba said, as a girl with long brown hair and matching brown eyes popped behind from Solomon.

"Uwwwwweeeeaaaa . . . M-M-M-My name is K-K-K-Kashira!" Kashira said, shrinking back into Solomon's back in awkwardness.

Arba's cheeks were dusted in pink as she quickly grabbed Kashira out of Solomon's back and cuddled her.

"Awww~ You see, Kashira's actions are really cute!" Arba said, almost killing her in the process of hugging.

"Arba, don't plan on killing her if you like her so much." Solomon said, pulling out Kashira from Arba's death hug.

Sheba was just emotionlessly looking at the scene in front of her.

"I want to go back to the tower." She curtly said, surprising every wielder of the Divine Staffs.

"Eh, why?" They both exclaimed.

"I have to accomplish the holy task that Il Ilah gave me." Sheba continued.

Everyone looked at her with sympathy. Kashira walked up to Sheba.

"B-But you will die!" Kashira said, putting her hand on Sheba's arm. Sheba roughly slapped Kashira's hand away, causing her to tumble back onto Solomon.

"But Sheba, if you continue to let them make you use your magic against your will in that tower, you will die. Don't you know that?" Arba said, worryingly rubbing Kashira's swollen, red hand. Every wielder of the Divine Staffs looked at Kashira's hand with great concern as if it was a big problem. Kashira silently smiled and waved them off, telling them that she was okay.

"You fool. It wasn't against my will." Sheba said, slowly starting to raise her voice.

"?" Kashira snapped her head back to Sheba in shock.

"I was risking my life to control the impure! They told me that good and evil are both present because of the impure kings and the aggressions by the hands of the Daeif!" Sheba said.

Solomon looked at Sheba from his books. He seemed to be amused at what Sheba was saying, too.

"To control the impure, huh . . . But your splendid role basically consisted in discharging magic from that tower that made everyone, except the humans, turn into mindless drones, little miss." Solomon said, Kashira walked to Solomon and clung onto him smiling warmly.

_[Always speaking the right things in such a cruel way, young master.]_ She motioned with her mouth.

Solomon silently chuckled at his adorable little follower's actions.

However, the two faced Sheba again when her voice became more venomous.

"Exactly. They are the pus of this world. IN THE PAST, THE OTHER SPECIES TERRORIZED AND GREEDILY DEVOURED US . . . THE SACRED MAGICIANS, THE MESSENGERS OF OUR GRACIOUS FATHER, ILL ILAH! THAT IS WRITTEN IN THE 'HOLY SCRIPTURE'S SECOND CHAPTER, FROM PARAGRAPH 4 TO PARAGRAPH 8!" She yelled.

" . . . " Everyone was speechless except for Falan who jokingly said.

"Haha. She snapped, aru."

"Stop saying those things. They just taught you that it's an honor to die for your mission, and to wait for that final call of fate." Ithnan said.

"Even the tone of her voice changed, aru." Falan said, making Kashira laugh gently.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but our objective is to release all of those species from the magician's rules." Wahid said. Kashira exploded in silent laughter as she saw a plump, round Wahid due to all of those eating.

"! Impure! Impure! Impure! Impure!" Sheba cried out, pointing her fingers towards Arba, Solomon, Wahid, and Kashira. "You shall receive divine punishment! Father, bestow your divine punishment on these Daeif!" She said.

* * *

The next day, Sheba was alone on the desert, walking with huge amount of sweat pouring down.

_' . . . So hot . . . I escaped from there without thinking but, where am I?'_ Sheba thought to herself as she wandered around the desert. _'I cannot see the Cathedral, nor the Gunud . . . ' _

_'Ah! I forgot my staff! This is bad . . . Without it, the world outside the tower is . . . !' _Sheba thought to herself as she frantically tried to find her staff.

"Grrrr . . . "

A deadly sound rang out in front of Sheba. She froze as chill ran down her spine in a flash. Forcefully raising her head, she faced a Manticore that seemed abnormal - drooling and eyes that contained insanity.

_'See . . . ! Outside of the tower is full of these crazy monsters . . . The priests always said that to me . . . !' _Sheba thought to herself as she recoiled back, raising her arms in defence as the Manticore raised its sharp claws up, ready to strike Sheba.

"Kyaa!" Sheba screamed as she closed her eyes shut and prepared for the painful attack.

However, the Manticore's attack were blocked by Solomon and Kashira activating their Borg.

"Y-You are . . . !" Sheba said, surprised.

Kashira swear-dropped as Solomon looked at Sheba with rather bored look.

"Hurry up and kill it! You have a staff with you, right!? Hurry up and kill that monster!" Sheba screamed in contempt.

Kashira furrowed her eyebrows in dissatisfaction as Sheba said that.

"That priests sure manipulated her."

Kashira said to Solomon as he silently nodded. He grabbed the Manticore's nose and put smiled cooly.

"You have powerful and strong claws. Don't worry, in the future, you will become a brave Manticore warrior. So just go back to your mother's side for today!" He said.

"What!?" Sheba cried out in confusion and disgust.

Kashira smiled and raised her staff up, casting a magic that seemed to calm the young Manticore's state.

"Look, she's already behind you!" Kashira said, as she lowered her staff back.

Sheba shrieked again. "Eek!"

"Woohoo, you sure have weird powers, Kashira." Solomon said as opened his book.

"Ehehehe, pleasure to hear that, young master!" Kashira said, smiling brightly. Solomon smiled gently too.

"Remember, Solomon. Not young master." He said.

**"Thank you for taking care of this runt." **The mother of the young Manticore said, waving to Solomon and Kashira who waved back.

_'Now that I think about it, I have Borg, so I shouldn't have any problems . . . ' _Sheba thought to herself as she calmed herself down.

"Were you afraid, little miss?" Solomon said, reading his books casually. Kashira jumped up and down to peek into Solomon's book - which it failed - and pouted in dissatisfaction as she couldn't get a good look at it. She gently slapped Solomon's flank, causing him to smile lightly at her before returning his focus to his books again, causing Kashira to pout more.

Sheba turned around embarrassed. "B-But . . . This is the first time that I've seen them so close up!" She said with a red face.

"Ah, I see . . . " Solomon said, uninterested.

"Y-Yeah . . . I . . . Never noticed it when I was casting my magic from the tower but . . . " Sheba trailed off as her face were soon filled with disgust and contempt. "NOW THAT I'VE SEEN THEM, THEY ARE REALLY DISGUSTING! THEY ARE SO HAIRY . . . AND HAVE SUCH AN UNCIVILIZED SMELL! DAMMIT . . . IF I STILL HAD MY STAFF , I COULD TURN THEM INTO FOOLS . . . !" She said, gritting her teeth.

Kashira frowed and took a step forward to say something when Solomon stopped her.

" . . . Is that so?"

" . . . ?"

"Yes! Then those things would just amount to nothing!" Sheba said, smiling proudly.

" . . . I see . . . You know, Sheba . . . " Solomon said, closing his book and giving out his hand to raise Sheba.

"What is it?" Sheba said smiling.

"You are a really despicable woman." Solomon said.

"!?"

"S-Solo- I mean, young master!" Kashira shouted, shocked.

"In my eyes, you are the warped and filthy monster here, but . . . What do you think about yourself?" He continued.

_'What's wrong with this guy . . . ? I thought he came here to rescue me, but he doesn't seem to be a decent man!' _She thought to herself as her eyes were widened in shock and surprise.

* * *

**_Omake: _**

Kashira quickly snapped Solomon's hand away from Sheba.

"Kashira?" Solomon said, puzzled. Kashira took Sheba's hand and said.

"Sheba-san, I understand your point of view, but please reconsider about your word choices. I also apologize for young master's imprudence."

"H-Hey!" Solomon said, surprised.

"O-Okay . . . " Sheba said, dazed. _'Well, good thing that she has some manners at least!' _She thought to herself.

Kashira turned around in a firm expression.

"Please sit down." She ordered.

Solomon gulped as he sat down carefully, and looked up at Kashira.

"Young master! That wasn't nice! You shouldn't say those things to a young girl! I understand you are trying to change this girl into a normal person's mind or something but your word choices are not nice! You shouldn't say those things because she is a girl, she is really young, and she was manipulated! I was like her when I was just joined into 'Resistance!" And, I've been listening to all of your words back in the past, why can't you be more nicer to Sheba-san! You were really kind to me back then! That's call the discrimination! Blah blah blah blah blah blah . . . " Kashira started to lecture Solomon as Sheba sweat-dropped at the weird scene in front of her.

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry, Kashira!" Solomon said, standing up and picking his ears in frustration.

Kashira sighed and smiled. "Haa . . . You should really watch your words, Solomon!" Kashira said, unconsciously saying Solomon without any honorific.

"!" She quickly covered her mouth.

"Eh?" Solomon turned around, surprised. Kashira's face reddened and she quickly apologized.

"I-I-I-I'm really sorry, young master!"

Solomon looked at her in daze before smiling and saying. "No problem, just call me like that from now on."

"E-Eh?!" Kashira said surprised. Solomon walked up to Kashira and held her hand, ready to go back to the bar.

Kashira's other hand quickly grabbed Sheba's hand and Solomon and Kashira both flew back to the bar.

**Omake's Morale: Kashira-chan is sometimes maturer than Solomon! Xd**

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Hello, Haikeria is here again! Well, this is sort of like a prequel to another story that I am planning to write! The sequel of this story will be mainly Aladdin x OC. Unfortunately, there won't be proper 'romance' in here and just friendship. There aren't so many Alma Torran fan-fictions in Magi! Whoa, all the 72 household members and all the Divine Staff wielder need to get a proper attention, too. They just have a painful history!**_

_**Also, I am really thankful to people who had reviewed and favored my story! I really welcome improvement reviews and suggestions to make my story better.**_

_**Well, the rant will be continued for a long time so I will just end this here with putting translation notes.**_

* * *

_**Translation Notes: **_

_**Daeif means 'Impure People.'**_

_**Sharagan means 'Festival of the Advent.'**_

_**Gunud means 'Tower of Folly.'**_

_***All of these words are in the actual Magi chapters so . . . Yeah.**_

_** . . . Well, amigo!**_

_**-Haikeria-**_


	2. Prologue II - Manticore's Village

**_Dearest Friend || Prologue II - Manticore's Village:_**

* * *

Sheba sat on one of the stools, with her cheeks puffed out. She was looking intently to Solomon with an angry glare, and all of the wielders of Divine Staff members were seated on a big round table, playing some sort of card games.

"Yesterday, she got into a fight with Solomon and suddenly went out, but he was able to stop her one way or other." Ugo said to Ithnan, half whispering to him.

"Hahahahaha, he did a real good job too." Ithnan said, smirking.

Well, unfortunately it was very audible to Sheba, making her cheeks puff out even more.

Kashira was curiously poking Sheba's cheeks, making her snap at her, while Setta brought foods with him.

"Lunch is ready, brother." He said.

Kashira's attention immediately snapped towards the food.

"Yay! Setta-san's lunch!" She squealed, grabbing Sheba's hand and trying to drag her with her - which failed.

"Let me go." Sheba said with venom.

Kashira pouted in disappointment and left Sheba and ran up to Setta, hugging his side, making him look down with a faint smile.

Falan dropped all of her cards and said, "The things that Setta cooks are like, so lightly seasoned and don't get my stomach full. I don't like his cooking, aru."

"This is healthy food with the appropriate calories and nutritional values." Setta argued back. Kashira nodded in reply.

"Setta-san's foods are always good and yummy. Its way better than those in the Gunud!" The youngest Divine Staff wielder squealed in delight. Setta grinned happily at Kashira.

"Thank you, Kashira."

"I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" Wahid yelled, with a spoon and fork in his hand.

"You should eat less! I hate seeing you when you get fat!" Setta yelled in fury to Wahid.

"He's right Wahid. Don't get fat again. Let's spar one we finish eating." Arba said in a coaxing manner.

"Oh right . . . " The aggressive food lover mumbled.

" . . . I will never understand why the two of you always train your bodies to that extent even though you are magicians." Ithnan said, sweat-dropping at Wahid, Setta and Arba's previous conversation.

"Hahaha, Ithnan-san, it is good to train your body! You shouldn't rely solely on your magic!" Kashira said, walking up to Ithnan and plopping herself next to a seat next to Arba and him. "Oh yeah, Arba-san, can I also join sparring with you?" She said. Arba looked at Kashira smiling, and opened her mouth to speak when a voice interrupted her.

"Oh, hey, Kashira!" A male's voice rang out.

"?" Curious, Kashira turned back and looked at the person who had called her.

It was Solomon, her master.

"Y-Y-Young master! Did you call me?" Kashira said, standing up and running up to him.

"Can you do spar with me?" He asked. "I need a practice too."

Kashira smiled gently. "Of course!"

Solomon nodded and dismissed her, and she returned to her seat, only to hear Ugo trying to talk to Sheba.

"Hey Sheba, won't you forgive Solomon? He just has some difficulty being kind to you is all." He said, trying to sway her.

Before going back to her original seat, Kashira plopped herself next to Sheba and looked at Sheba who were pursing her lips hard in shame and anger while glaring at Solomon.

Finally, after she seemed like she remembered something, she snapped her head away from him, making Kashira and Ugo sweat and Falan laugh.

"Hahaha, she like, rejected you, aru." Falan said, picking up her cards up again and examining it.

"Uugh . . . " Ugo said, as he felt hopeless in the situation he was in.

Kashira just laughed once again and stood up, going back to her original seat.

"Welcome back!" Arba said.

Setta had laid all the foods on the table and Wahid, Setta and Arba was already starting to eat their food.

"Hehe, can I eat?" Kashira said, laughing lightly at Arba's words.

Arba smiled and Setta also smiled, giving Kashira plates of neatly sliced foods.

"Yay! Thank you Setta-san!" Kashira said before picking up her fork and starting to dig into her meals.

Soon, Falan, Ithnan, and still hopeless Ugo started to eat their food, with Kashira and Ugo constantly stealing glances to Sheba who were still stubbornly facing her back to all the members and secluding herself.

* * *

Arba and Wahid was the ones who first finished first, and they went to spar in another room. Due to circumstances, Solomon and Kashira both decided to do their sparring once their travel was done and they were settled completely later that day.

Once all of the members were finished with their small free time, Solomon quickly collected the wielders and ordered them to start moving.

"Let's go and take the next Divine Staffs!" He said, pointing towards the north.

"Yeah!" The other wielders of the Divine Staffs cried out with determination.

The ground shook and roared and grumbled as the mountain base that the Resistance was resting started to move on its own, forming a dragon shaped ground at the front.

Curious and surprised, Sheba looked outside the cafeteria like place and observed the scenery below.

_'The mountain itself is moving . . . !'_ She thought to herself as Ugo smiled triumphantly.

"Isn't it incredible? It's a magical tool that I devised. If we don't boost power with Ithnan and others' lightning magic, it wouldn't be able to move." The strongest magician in the world claimed to the despicable woman.

" . . . Oh man, this is such a bother . . . " Ithnan mumbled to himself as he looked around the operating room filled with fellow Divine Staff wielders using lightning with him. Amongst them, he could spot Kashira, quietly activating her magic in the corner.

_'So she still didn't get rid of the nightmare of doing these stuffs huh . . . '_ Ithnan thought to himself as he saw the painful expression on Kashira's usually happy face.

After few hours or so, the sun began to set and Kashira was called out by Solomon to spar with him, immediately brightening up the mood of her.

She didn't spot Ithnan quietly smiling to himself in relief as her face became bright again.

* * *

"Okay . . . Young master, are you ready?" Kashira said, getting ready for her battle stance.

"Bring it on." Solomon said, also getting ready.

Thick atmosphere of tension soon surrounded them, as both looked at each other, trying to find the right timing to attack.

Few seconds became few minutes as Solomon quickly spotted Kashira getting slightly distracted by a fly that was flying near her.

He quickly dashed towards her, with his staff pointing straight towards Kashira's heart.

"Dang it!" Kashira said before quickly defending Solomon's attack with her staff. She skilfully swatted Solomon's staff by flicking her right hand over her.

Solomon didn't say anything but Kashira knew that he was secretly saying 'Don't get distracted.'

Shamed, she quickly rotated her staff back to its original way and quickly seized through Solomon's defence and aimed for his heart when he suddenly shifted his body weight to his right leg and move his body to right, barely avoiding the sharp end of her staff.

"!" Losing her balance, Kashira quickly forward rolled and narrowly dodged Solomon's attack by tumbling high and landing on much further distance than before, giving her time to regain her posture.

However, Solomon wasn't that lenient. He quickly appeared in front of Kashira and both quickly clashed their staff together, with Kashira smiling with gratification.

_'This is so much fun!'_ She thought to herself as anticipation and delight quickly filled her body. Her hand gripped onto her staff harder and applied much more pressure, making Solomon frown slightly.

_'She HAS gotten stronger huh . . . '_ He thought to himself as he also applied more pressure onto his grip.

On the same time, they retreated and Kashira attacked Solomon first, mercilessly attacking her master, each with much more power. Following her desire, Kashira's staff started to have powerful eerie atmosphere around it, and it was same for Solomon.

Kashira retreated back and smiled hideously as more and more excitement filled her senses. She was losing herself. The Kashira everyone knew, and the old Kashira that only few people knew.

Realizing this, Solomon's face became slightly darker as he decided to end the spar before Kashira became totally insane.

He appeared in front of Kashira in a split second and raised his staff, quickly bringing down, hard.

"!" Kashira grimaced in pain as small shock ran down her wrists, as a compensation of the blocking of the attack.

Again, Solomon quickly made an attempt to slash through Kashira's flank, which Kashira dodged by shifting her weight to her back, making her body lean backwards 90 degrees.

What she didn't realize that then, her staff would be in her hand, totally useless, and her body, completely expose to another attack. Finding the great weakness, Solomon quickly tilted his staff and first, went to Kashira's other side of the body and smacked her staff away from her grip, and then raised his staff up to Kashira's neck, making her stop dead in track.

"W-Wha . . . !' Kashira muttered, shocked at the quick loss.

Solomon smirked. "You'd better stop losing yourself, Kashira." He said as a warning.

Kashira's eyes widened in shock as horror and content filled her eyes. Tears quickly welled in her eyes, threatening to fall down.

"M-Master, did I lose myself again?" She said quietly. Solomon nodded.

Kashira's head dropped to the ground and her tense body quickly relaxed, reminding herself multiple times to never let the lunatic side of her show up again unless it was the battle against someone who she absolutely loathed.

"Let's go back, Kashira. You learned your lesson again, and that's enough for me." Solomon said coaxingly, reaching his hand out and raising Kashira's body up, going back to the operating room.

"Ah! I forgot my staff . . . !" Kashira said, snapping her head up and quickly running back to the room that they were sparring, just few minutes ago. Solomon just sweat-dropped.

* * *

Hours have past since that incident, and when everyone was settled in the operating room, including Sheba, Sheba spoke up.

" . . . What is the Divine Staff . . . ?" She asked quietly.

Everyone heard her question and they started to reply her question sincerely. It was Ugo who spoke up first:

"It is a special staff that is able to receive a great quantity of magoi sent by Ill Ilah." He said.

Sheba flew into a rage and yelled at Ugo. "I know about that! And don't use our lord's name when you refer to him! Call him 'our father' you fool!"

No one cared her words unfortunately, as Setta continued explaining.

"There are 72 Divine Staffs, and it is our objective to steal them all. Right now, the elder council of the magician's orthodox has the monopoly on those staffs, and they mainly use them to make the 'Gunud' work." He said, fixing his glasses.

Next was Falan: "They were like, given to humans 800 years ago by Ill Ilah in order to create 'world peace,' but now they're just toys to satisfy the selfish desires of those senile old fools, aru."

" . . . They're used to seal the ability to think from all the species apart from humans . . . I wonder who thought of such petty magic." Wahid said, looking at his fingers that were raised far apart from his face.

Kashira, Solomon, and Arba didn't say anything, but Sheba could sense that there was some kind of aura that was surrounding them.

" . . . ?" Sheba frowned upon seeing their faces.

However, her attention snapped back to Ugo who were now standing in front of her, starting to rant something that she couldn't understand.

" . . . Right . . . Who was the one who thought about such a thing? Those towers are titanic cutting edge magic tools . . . To make so many different species react to them in the same way and scatter that magic on such a broad range, you would at least need ceremonial orders at the rate of 4.789x10 ∧ 5 . . . !" He said, with dark auras surrounding him.

Arba, Falan, Ithnan, and Sheba sweat-dropped.

"Shut up! You magic otaku!" Ithnan said, inching away from Ugo.

"That's why Ugo is like, unable to meet a girl. I hate science otakus, aru." Falan said, carelessly shrugging her shoulders.

Arba just smiled and walked up to Sheba, wrapping her arms around the stubborn little girl.

"Come on, Sheba will be bothered if you talk about complicated things." She said. Kashira nodded in the back, agreeing with Arba.

" . . . " Sheba looked away from them and pursed her lips again, saying nothing.

That was when the ground shook and the mountain stopped moving.

"!?"

"What's happening!?" The other minor wielders of the Divine Staffs said, surprised.

Solomon, Kashira, Sheba, Wahid, Setta, Falan, Arba, Ithnan, and Ugo got off the base building and landed on the ground, seeing an empty space of darkness in front of them. It seemed like the world ended here.

"Oh man . . . " Kashria mumbled as she quickly realized what kind of situation they were in.

"It's the 'Continental Drift,' young master." Arba said, her lips forming a facial expression somewhat similar to 'oh man, what should we do.'

"Yeah . . . That's a bit strange, though. In the past, the land continued for several kilometers, from here, but . . . " Solomon trailed off, a slight frown on his face.

"The ground is collapsing a lot lately!" Wahid said, looking afar at the horizon.

"How much do we need to fly in order to reach the next continent, aru?" Falan said, putting her both arms behind her body and rocking herself, back and forth.

"It should take at least 20 days without rest . . . " Ugo said, squinting his eyes, and using his hand to cover the sunlight, making him able to see the ambiguous image of the next continent.

Ithnan kicked Ugo's butt in return.

"We don't have much power left." Ithnan said. "This is your fault! You built up that piece of junk that consumes a crapload of power!"

Ugo grabbed his collar in return too, and he yelled. "I-It's not a piece of junk! You can make a fool of me, but don't even try to make a fool out of the magic items I create!"

"Alright! Just shut up!" Solomon yelled in annoyance. Kashira ran up to them, sweat-dropping.

"Okay, okay! Just please stop fighting, Ugo-san, Ithnan-san! Ugo-san, your magic tools are great and I am really thankful for your inventions. You make our life easier!" Kashira said, successfully separating them. "Ithnan-san, it's true that his magic tools do consume a lot of power, but it's true that it is really convenient!"

" . . . Hmph." Ithnan said.

Solomon added onto Kashira. "Ithnan, it isn't Ugo's fault if we can't advance . . . This guy is a magic engineer capable of devising and creating tools that no one can." He said.

"Solomon!" Ugo cried out, clinging onto Solomon.

" . . . Sorry." Ithnan bluntly said. Kashira laughed gently and patted Ithnan's back.

The leader of the Resistance said out loud to the other members that were now off the base.

"Anyways, let's stop for today."

"Eh?" The other wielders inquired.

Slightly ignoring their question, Solomon raised his hand up and patted Ithnan's shoulders.

"Ithnan, you always support our group with your magic . . . Sorry to leave everything to you, but . . . "

"?"

Solomon flashed a reassuring smile. "I know that I can trust you!" He said.

Kashira smiled and Ithnan smiled too, a light, proud blush dusting on his cheeks.

Kashira turned back and raised her staff high.

"Well then everyone! Please be sure to say hello to the people living on this territory before resting!" She said, smiling to the unknown people.

"Eh?" Everyone turned around in curiosity, only to be facing huge crowd of Manticore, all staring down at them in curiosity.

"!" Sheba's face were quickly filled with contempt.

"It's the Manticores! Their village must be under here!" Ugo shouted, also shocked.

_'T-These are the m-m-monsters I met yesterday . . . ! There are so many of them . . . They are going to attack again!'_ Sheba thought herself in shock and fear, as another figure slowly crept out of the ground.

Kashira's smiled widened and she quickly ran up to the oh-so-familiar Manticore.

Solomon smiled sincerely too. "Hey, we meet again. We'll stay for just one night." He said, looking at the Manticore that Kashira was running up to.

"Huh? You know them?" Ugo said in curiosity, looking at the Manticores and his master.

"Ah!" Sheba cried out as she finally remembered the Manticore that Kashira stood in front of.

The mother Manticore looked down on Kashira before raising her paws up and saying unknown language.

**"ℑ℘ℳ£₹₠₢₣₤₥₦₪₫₭₮₯₰￡¤µ ℵΩµℑ"**

_'C-Could it be that these two are yesterday's . . . ?!'_ Sheba thought as images of the insane, young Manticore flashed through her mind.

Kashira's eyes widened in happiness as she could understand what the mother Manticore had just said to everyone.

"Yay!" She squealed in happiness and waved to her familiar and supportive members of the Divine Staffs.

* * *

Kashira was running all around the place, with her staff activating some sort of magic that allowed her to understand what the Manticores were saying.

"Really?! That's great! Can I see what you eat!? Can I see your books!? Can I see your house!? Can I see your family!? Can I see your village's plants!?" Kashira said, going all around the Manticores, smiling happily and following them, even though she was starting to breathe hard due to the magoi that is constantly used, and all the running she have done.

They were in the Manticore's village, with everyone awed at the first time, seeing the Manticore's village.

"Wow~!" Ugo said, a light blush of excitement and happiness covering his cheeks. He frantically looked around the surroundings of the village, more and more enchanted by the scenery.

"I've never thought that they'd let us enter their village!" Ithnan said, also excited. "This is the first time we're in a Manticore's underground village!"

"Isn't it incredible, Solomon?" Ugo said, already expecting how Solomon would be right now.

Yes, Solomon was drooling over a book that he found that was in the Manticore's village.

He quickly dashed towards the nearby Manticore, just like what Kashira was doing.

"Really!? Can I take a look around?! What's that? Can I go in there?!" Solomon said, excited, just like Kashira.

When the Manticore nodded, Solomon laughed in happiness and started to run all around the village, sometimes accompanying Kashira.

"This is great!" He exclaimed, laughing and talking along with Kashira.

"What the . . . He seems like a little kid all of sudden . . . " Sheba trailed off, slightly dazed at both Kashira and Solomon's new attitude.

"Solomon and Kashira are both interested in other species' way of living and culture. The thing they like the most is to touch and interact with them!" Ugo said to Sheba.

"Solomon is still just a kid! We also knew that Kashira liked these kind of interactions too when she joined us." Arba said, watching the two with Ugo.

"C-Can you understand what they are saying?!" Sheba said to Solomon and Kashira.

"Nope!" They both answered enthusiastically. "I can't understand them, but I'm using my gut feeling! Kashira can understand using her staff but her magoi ran out!" Solomon said, quickly retreating his attention from Sheba and continuing on with his exciting journey with his young follower.

"G-Gut?!" Sheba said, still awed.

**"µΩ? ₹₠₢₣₤₥₦₪ℑℳ?"** The Manticore said.

"| | |! | | | | |! | | | |!" Solomon somehow said, gesturing the meaning with his body. Kashira did the same, but she seemed to use fewer movements than Solomon as she already started to briefly know the language of the Manticore's by the continuous usage of the translation magic.

The Manticore tilted his head in curiosity as Solomon continued on with his movements. However, soon, the Manticore started to grasp what Solomon was saying and started to do the same actions that Solomon was doing. Kashira laughed at the two and laughed more as more Manticores gathered around Solomon, one even holding him up to see his movements.

"●●●!"

"●●●!"

"●●●!"

"●●●"

Solomon and Kashira laughed and continued to communicate with the Manticores, with Kashira constantly touching and feeling the furs of the Manticores which they actually enjoyed.

"What a weirdo . . . " Sheba trailed off. She looked around the village and saw two young Manticores and two adult Manticores that seemed to be taking with each other.

Seeing this, Sheba's face immediately were filled with contempt.

" . . . This is strange . . . " She mumbled.

"Eh? What is strange?" Ugo said, curious about what Sheba would say.

"Well, see . . . This place is so organized . . . Everything is so tidy . . . It seems just like . . . A-A human city." Sheba slowly started to say. "There are shops with tables and families . . . Ah! See!? They're saying hello to each other! This is really strange!"

"How is it strange?" Ugo calmly asked Sheba.

"Because . . . They are other species, right? They are uncivilized and hateful beings that ate humans in the past, up until yesterday, they were nothing but stupid beasts with white eyes that drooled all over the place!" Sheba said, seeming almost desperate to get a different answer.

" . . . You are right, Sheba." A voice said behind her. Ugo and all other members of the Resistances' eyes widened and Sheba's face brightened up.

"K-Kashira?!" Ugo said in shock. However, he could quickly see the meaning that Kashira held behind those words: she was trying to destroy Sheba's stereotype. Quickly detecting the fact, Ugo closed his opened mouth that was trying to stop Kashira.

"See!? Right!? They are really uncivilized and hateful beings that ate humans in the past, right?" Sheba said, running up to Kashira.

Kashira smiled mockingly, making Sheba, Ugo, and all other members of the Resistance flinch.

"But . . . " Kashira started to say.

"?"

"That's only in the past, you know? Nowdays, you guys control the 'uncivilized and hateful beings that ate humans in the past,' aren't I correct?" Kashira said.

Sheba's face fell.

"Ah! S-Sorry! Kashira can sometimes be like Solomon because her personality was like that when we first met her too!" Ugo said, quickly making Kashira go back to Solomon's side. "But . . . Now that we cut off the effects of that magic, I can only see a race with quite a good intellect. I don't know how they were in the past, but . . . Right now, they aren't trying to eat us up, and they also understood that we are an equal species to which mutual understanding is possible." He said, looking back at the Manticores that were talking.

However, Sheba didn't understand and her mind stayed the same.

_'AN EQUAL SPECIES?! HE'S TOTALLY WRONG! THIS IS NOT HOW THINGS ARE . . . !'_ Sheba thought to herself as memories of the lessons in the Orthodox came flooding into her mind, once again manipulating her.

* * *

_"Do you understand, children of God?" One of the priests said. _

_The children sitting on the chair listened carefully. _

_"The other species are totally different from us. They are savage and repulsive . . . They are the foes who made our ancestors suffer in the past!" He shouted. _

_The children bustled after hearing those words. realizing that he was slowly starting to achieve the goal of deceiving the innocent kids, the priest continued. _

_"They are dangerous! If we don't control them, they will come to attack us with their gigantic bodies and savage claws! You must NEVER let your guard down! If we don not control them, we will be destroyed together with this world!" The priest said again, this time, over exaggerating the existence of the other species. _

_"THIS! IS THE DUTY OF THE MAGICIANS!" He priest shouted, concluding his lecture and satisfied that he had successfully deceived the innocent minds of children. _

* * *

However, her flashback ended there when a sharp touch was felt on her shoulders.

"?!" Curious, she turned back and almost immediately shrieked and recoiled, raising her staff high. "Don't-Don't touch me, monster!" She cried out.

It was the young Manticore.

But, when the young Manticore pushed a huge flower in front of her, she had to hesitate attacking her.

"He's saying that he's sorry for yesterday. Don't worry, he's regained his sanity." Solomon said. "Kashira! Come over and play missy!"

"Hai~! Young master!" Kashira said, running up to her master quickly.

She handed him an old book to Solomon which he got it with his hand, half-expecting the content, half-curious of the actual content.

"This is . . . ?" Solomon said, curious.

He could sense the aura that was spreading off from the book - it had the smell of olden days and history.

"The chief of the Manticore tribe gave this to me. I became a really good friend with him!" Kashira said, smiling. "Oh, and I decided to name him, Agares!"

"Hmm, that's good. But, you never told me what this book is about." Solomon said, already flipping through the book. He had a broad smile on his face.

"Ehehehe, I can see what you have already discovered in that book! Yes, it is about the whole history of the Manticore tribes! Isn't great?! Not only that, all of the cultures, traditions, and celebrations are in that small book!" Kashira exclaimed, getting more and more excited.

"Thanks, Kashira!" Solomon said, smiling radiantly and ruffling Kashira' hair, making her smile proudly.

"No problem, master!"

Sheba looked back and forth at the two main Resistance members, and the young Manticore with still, unsure expression.

_'What . . . !? T-This is yesterday's . . . ?!'_

However, eventually, she gave up and decided to follow the two into the young Manticore's house.

Solomon and Kashira went out in order to check out on the other people, leaving Sheba and the Manticore alone.

In a nervous wreak, Sheba sat there, rigid and stole glances towards the young Manticore.

_'W-What should I do . . . ? I can't even image what they could be thinking . . . '_ Sheba thought to herself, sweating and shivering lightly.

When the two met their gaze, the Manticore said something, making Kashira flinch.

**"₹₠₢₣₤₥₦₪ℑ"** The Manticore said, gesturing something with his hands. Sheba did the same action in return, trying to use her 'gut feeling' which failed.

"I-I'm telling you, I don't understand!" Sheba said, clueless what to do.

The Manticore shifted his gaze towards the huge toy box next to him and looked around something, soon finding the book that he wanted to show Sheba.

He opened it up in front of Sheba and she saw it, getting what the picture was about.

A magician.

_'Is that a picture book? It doesn't make any sense but . . . '_ Sheba thought to herself as she watched the Manticore pointed the picture of the magician with his fingers.

After few seconds of examining the picture, Sheba couldn't bear to watch it anymore - it sucked way too much. She quickly stood up and got her staff ready on the ground to do something.

At that moment, Kashira and Solomon came in and saw Sheba saying: "The pictures in this book suck."

"What are you doing?" Solomon asked bending this knees down and examining was Sheba was up to.

"Ahaha! Are you going to draw a new one, Sheba?" Kashira said, quickly running next to her and watching her slowly drawing out the brief figure of the magician.

"I'm showing him how it is done." Sheba bluntly replied, continuing to draw the figure.

After few more brushed and touches, Sheba lifted her staff up and revealed her drawing.

"Uwa! Sheba, you are great at this!" Kashira exclaimed, eyeing the drawing carefully.

"Wow! You are good at this, missy!" Solomon said, complimenting her for the first time.

The young Manticore had his both paws raised upwards, showing happiness.

Proud and happy at all the comments, Sheba's face flushed. "Don't call me that! Anyways, I was the one with the best drawings among the children of the church!" She triumphantly said.

The Manticore drew a flower on the side of the magician's drawing with his claws, making everyone realize what he had wanted Sheba to do with the flower he gave her earlier.

"I see, so you want me to put the flower you gave me earlier in my hair, right?" Sheba said, going towards the flower and plucking in on her head.

Kashira had to muffle her laughter with her mouth as soon as she saw Sheba's new . . . Appearance.

It was just way too big!

"Aahahahaha! Sheba, you look great in that!" Kashira said, tugging Solomon with her and pulling him closer to Sheba.

She quickly lost her balance and fell down due to the heaviness of the flower, making Kashira laugh harder and grasp onto Solomon's clothes.

"Kashira, calm down, you are going to die." Solomon said, trying to calm down Kashira.

" . . . It's heavy . . . " Sheba muttered, making the young Manticore laugh. He gestured some more things and Sheba just watched, a warm, genuine smile creeping into her lips as she quickly stood up, grabbing Kashira's hand and drawing more pictures on the ground, using her staff.

Kashira seemed to be surprised at Sheba's sudden action, but soon smiled happily and the pair and went back to Solomon who was also watching them with a faint smile on his face.

"They finally became friends, didn't they, master?" Kashira said, looking at the two with a mixture of emotions.

Solomon was not a man who couldn't catch these emotions in Kashira's eyes.

"You can go and join them if you want. Don't be so stressed that you always have to follow me." Solomon said, gently patting Kashira's back.

"Thank you so much, master!" Kashira said, smiling broadly and quickly running to them, joining the drawing.

The night passed with laughter constantly slipping out of the village.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**So . . . Hello again! It's the second chapter of the 'Dearest Friend!' **_

_**Well, thank you so much for people who favored my story and posted reviews! I'm really grateful for: MiniMonnie - for the first one to review, Gin Nanashi - for giving suggestion to improve my story, Harukawa Ayame and OSR fanatic - for reviewing my story with compliments! **_

_**Review powers! **_

_**So, that's the end of the first announcement, and another is the pairing problem. **_

_**Dearest Friend is sort of like a prequel to the main story that I am plotting. If you expected to be a romance story between Solomon and Kashira, it is not. I repeat, IT IS NOT. Please note that and it will be Aladdin x OC. **_

_**The next few chapters are going to be like a prologue - a mini arc - if you consider it that way. So basically, the story of Alma Torran is a prologue. Wait, I feel like I repeated that again. Anyways, please note that, and I will end this chapter with a disclaimer!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Magi: Labyrinth of Magic is not mine! All right belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka, and she/he owns all the dialogues and mangas drawn! I only owe the OC and the story plot. I know you guys won't do this but, please don't steal my story, I will hunt you down. No, like seriously. I protect my baby. **_

_**That's all, and Amigo!**_

_**-Haikeria-**_


End file.
